Bleeding Hearts
by Ragged-Writer
Summary: Laura is sitting in her room thinking about what happened to Cess and doing a few things when Julian walks in. A one shot songfic. Song is The Last Night by Skillet. Rated T for language and blood


Hey everyone this is a one shot songfic about Julian and Laura. The song is The Last Night by Skillet.

Name: Bleeding Hearts

Rating:PG-13 for blood and language

Paring: Julian and Laura

Disclaim: I don't own any New X-men characters and the song. I just own the plot line.

Timeframe: After the Mercury Rising arc and before The Quest for Magica. It's set in a gray area.

Summary: Laura is sitting in her room thinking about what happened to Cess and doing a few things when Julian walks in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Larua's p.o.v.

Laura walked down the halls of the Xavier Institute. She had just finished talking to Cess and needed to get back to her room. She bumped into several people as she walked through the halls including her roommate Sooraya. "Laura," she asked. "Just leave me the hell alone," Laura yelled at her. Sooraya just stood there for a moment. And then followed after Laura.

However Laura reach their room before Sooraya. And locked the door. She leaned against the door sighing in relief. She checked to make sure the door was locked. And set to work.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julian's p.o.v

Julian was walking down the hallway when he bumped into Sooraya. "Oh Julian. Allah be praised," she said. "Sooraya, what's wrong," Julian asked a little bit annoyed. He was starting to get a headache. "It's Laura," she said. Suddenly everything seemed to stand still for him. "What happened," he asked grabbing Sooraya's arms.

"I don't know what made her…what is the word…pissed off. But she locked herself in our room," she said. Julian started off to Laura's room and prayed that he wasn't to late.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Laura's p.o.v.

She sat against the far wall of the room. Her mind kept replaying when they found Cess and what happened after that. The Facility that created her had kidnapped Cess and used her to create Predator X. There were three of them. They had supposedly stopped them all but according to Cess they didn't get the last one.

After they had got back Cess had broken down and told her what happened. Laura knew partly what they did. She had been a victim at the hands of the Facility too. But somehow she felt responsible for what happen to Cess. She could have protected her better.

Her claws on her left hand popped out. She turned the right side of her wrist up and used the claws to dig into her skin. Soon there were about three cuts on her wrist. That wasn't enough for her.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Julian's p.o.v.

Julian came to Laura's room. He tried the knob, but like Sooraya had said it was locked. He used his powers to open the door and he walked in. He saw Laura on the floor with blood running down her right arm and her left claws covered in her blood. "Laura," he said.

_You come to me with your scars on your wrist_

"Julian it's nothing. This is the last time."

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

Julian wasn't convinced.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Laura's p.o.v.

"Why don't I believe you Laura," Julian said, questioning her. "I'm fine Julian. It's nothing. I'm okay." Laura said, turning away form Julian.

_I just came to say goodbye_

_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine But I know it's a lie_

Laura hated lying to Julian. There was something in her that rebelled against her lying to him. Her left claws went to sink in her flesh when something stopped her. It was Julian creating a shield around her arm. "Goddamn it Julian. Just leave me alone."

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Julian's p.o.v.

"Laura you need to stop. Look I'm here for you what's wrong. I'm not going to leave you," he asked.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

Laura looked down at the ground. It almost looked like she was crying. "Hey Laura," he said sinking down next to her. He held her in his arms. "Hey look at me," he said turning her head towards him. "I'm here for you."

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Laura's p.o.v

Laura hated feeling so weak. Julian was holding her and she liked it but just didn't want anyone near her right now. "Julian just leave me alone," she said trying to push him away. Julian looked at her and just held on tighter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julian's p.o.v.

Julian's heart was breaking for Laura. As she trying to push him away, he held on tighter. "Laura I'm not going to go away," he said drawing her closer. "Maybe you should," she said, her voice completely devoid of any emotion. "I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to be everything I can for you," he said as he held her.

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

"Laura why," he had to ask. Laura looked at him, "It's my fault what happened to Cess. I should have left," she said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Laura's p.o.v

Laura had thought about the day that Cess had been captured. Before she and Cess headed out to the coffee she had been watching Julian in the Danger room with Beast. Emma Frost had come in and started to talk to her. To sum it up Emma said she was dangerous and should leave. Cess had come in, told Frost off, and taken her to the coffee shop.

Emma was right she was dangerous. It was her fault that Cess was captured and experimented on. She could have protected her better. "It's my fault what happened to Cess. I should have left," she said trying to get up.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Julian's p.o.v

"Laura, it's not your fault," Julian said holding her. "Yes it is. Miss Frost told me to leave because I was dangerous and she was right," Laura said. Julian was burning with anger right now. He was ready to kill Miss Frost. "Laura you're not dangerous. You're beautiful," he said.

_Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all_

……………………………………………………………………………

Laura's p.o.v

Laura couldn't believe what Julian had just said. No one had called her beautiful except for her mother and she had killed her. "Julian I'm not beautiful." She knew that she would never get him to leave him alone now. "Yes you are. It doesn't matter what Miss Frost says about you. You're going to be ok," he said. From there she slapped him.

_I'm so sick of when they say_

_It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Julian's p.o.v

"Just go away, Julian." He was stunned and his cheek hurt like hell. "Laura," he said trying to talk to her. "No Julian. Just leave me the hell alone," she yelled at him.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_

"No," he yelled back at her and kissed her. She stood there stunned, "No matter what you do, I'm going to stay here and help you. And if you want to kill me for it fine. But I'm not leaving you alone," he said staring at her.

_If you give me a chance_

_I will help you hold on_

_tonight_

_tonight_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Laura's p.o.v

Laura was shocked at this statement. "Julian," she said looking at him. She wanted to say so much to him. "What?" he asked. She kissed him. Now Julian looked stunned. "Laura…" he said. "Just hold me," she said.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Julian's p.o.v.

Julian obeyed Laura. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. "Laura, I'm never going to let you go," he said as he kissed her again. "Just promise me one thing," he said.

…………………………………………………………………………

Laura's p.o.v

Laura looked at him. "What do you want me to promise?" He looked at her, "Don't leave me ever."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Julian's p.o.v

The look Laura gave him broke his heart. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…" "No," she said. Julian was shocked. "It's fine that you asked. And I can't promise that I won't leave. But I won't leave you tonight," she said kissing him. He smiled and started kissing her in return.

_I won't let you say goodbye_

_And I'll be your reason why_

_the last night away from me_

_away from me_

…………………..

A/N Alright it's my first songfic. Sorry if it doesn't blend so well with the story line. So what do you think?


End file.
